


Drain Him 'Til He's Dry (The Attainable Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Being wanted is the theme of Ryan's life.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drain Him 'Til He's Dry (The Attainable Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drain him 'til he's dry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2990) by theswearingkind. 



Being wanted is the theme of Ryan's life. From the girls who try to convince him to join in the chase-and-catch games on the playground to the first time he posts pictures on the internet and gets two pages of comments telling him how hot he looks, he's always been the object, the one just out of reach.

Pete looks at him like he could devour Ryan, like he's used to getting what he wants and—for once—Ryan doesn't look away.

He maybe doesn't mind this, maybe doesn't mind that Pete's the one to finally reach him.


End file.
